


You're a Melody

by chanwooya (sinoshi)



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinoshi/pseuds/chanwooya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day OTP challenge ft. Junhwe & Donghyuk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i'll see you in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: cuddling somewhere  
> cheesy af painter/writer couple au that nobody asked for  
> junhwe is trash for donghyuk
> 
> Vietnamese translation by [Nhim2826.](https://intimewithezra.wordpress.com/transfic-youre-a-melody/)

"It's raining." Junhwe lifts his head from his painting as soon as he hears his boyfriend's voice.

"It is."

Donghyuk is looking out the window, the glasses on his nose slightly slipping down. He looks beautiful, ethereal like this, with the light from the laptop screen in front of him illuminating his side profile. Junhwe's heart beats three times faster.

In quiet moments like these, where all Junhwe hears is their breaths, his brush, and Donghyuk's rapid-fire typing, he remembers why he fell in love with Donghyuk. Why he still falls in love with him everyday.

Junhwe's hand reaches over and grabs the blue paint. Donghyuk looks up, but doesn't stop typing. Junhwe thought it was such a nerd thing to do, to be able to type without looking at the screen and make no typos. He still thinks it's nerdy.

"What are you making, anyways?" Donghyuk asks, voice quiet as always, and Junhwe looks over to Donghyuk, who's now staring at him completely. The sounds of typing has stopped, and Junhwe wants to tell him to continue typing. He's gotten so used to the loud sound that it became his favorite background noise to listen to when he's sleepy and Donghyuk has to type down this last page, or when he's painting, or even when he wakes up with warm coffee and pancakes and Donghyuk is there, across him, typing away with a smile.

"Something." Junhwe replies. "It's a surprise."

Donghyuk laughs. "You know I can see it from here, right?"

"Then what do you think this is?"

Donghyuk smiles that fond smile Junhwe really loves, and then he chuckles softly. "The night sky."

Junhwe can't help but smile back. "How's your writing going?"

"I'm probably done for the night. 'M too sleepy." Donghyuk yawns, arms stretched up in the air. He takes off his glasses and folds them neatly, closing his laptop and putting his glasses on top of it. He takes the cold cup of coffee and stands up.

"Alright. I'll be in bed in a bit." Junhwe says. "Just gotta clean up."

"Alright then, sweetpeas." Donghyuk laughs at his own disgustingly cute nickname, walking to the kitchen to put down the cup, and then towards their bedroom. "I'll be washing up first, then."

Junhwe likes these disgustingly cute nicknames. Donghyuk always makes it sound sweet somehow, less cringeworthy than it actually is, and Junhwe loves the affection behind it.

Junhwe puts away his brushes and palette. Donghyuk will scold him for it in the morning, because Junhwe never cleans after himself, and Donghyuk really hates mess, but despite his nagging, he still cleans up after Junhwe anyways. Even if Junhwe hates Donghyuk's nagging, it's still the first sound he wants to hear when he wakes up in the morning, and the last sound he wants to hear before he sleeps. Even if Donghyuk is way too nice, and lets himself get taken advantage of way too many times, Junhwe will always be there to protect him. Because Junhwe is big and mean and intimidating--all the things Donghyuk is not. And mainly because he wants to be the only one to be able to take advantage of Donghyuk's kindness.

By the time Junhwe finishes washing up, Donghyuk is already browsing through TV channels, lying down in bed comfortably. Junhwe slides in next to him and pulls up the comforter over his chin, before turning to hug Donghyuk.

"Sleepy?" Donghyuk asks, still browsing TV channels. Junhwe hums against Donghyuk's neck, eyes closing.

"Good night." Donghyuk kisses the top of his boyfriend's head, and Junhwe giggles contentedly, cuddling closer against Donghyuk.

"Night." He mumbles. "Love you."

Donghyuk smiles. "Love you too, babe."

Junhwe is half asleep when he feels arms wrap around his torso, and Donghyuk's warmth engulfs him once again.


	2. let me hold your hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> times junhwe and donghyuk held hands with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: holding hands  
> i tried a different writing style?

The first time Donghyuk held Junhwe's hand was when they were 5, and they were crossing the road.

"Let me hold your hand!" Donghyuk had said. He took Junhwe's hand in his, and their moms had smiled at the adorable interaction then, as the two boys waddle across the road like little penguins.

When they were 6, Junhwe had started to complain.

"I'm not that much younger than you!" Junhwe said. He refused to hold Donghyuk's hand, but whenever they crossed the road, out of habit, Junhwe reached over to hold Donghyuk's hand.

When they were 8, Donghyuk's father passed away. He couldn't stop crying, so Junhwe held his hand to comfort him. _Only_ to comfort him, he had insisted. Donghyuk's mom had patted Junhwe's head and kissed his cheeks to thank him for keeping Donghyuk company through hard times, and Junhwe had promised Donghyuk he'd stay by him forever. Through good times, and bad times. They'll forever be by each other.

At age 10, they no longer wanted to hold each other's hands. It's childish and unnecessary. They crossed the road holding onto the straps of their backpack. Donghyuk didn't complain of the lack of handholding, because Junhwe had always hated skinship anyways.

When they were 15, Junhwe fell sick, and had to be admitted to the hospital. Donghyuk fell asleep holding his hand over the weekend.

They graduated high school at 17, and then, Donghyuk had to leave for a great university in the US. He'd always loved traveling and meeting new people. Junhwe hated it--hated meeting new people. If it weren't for Donghyuk, he wouldn't have met new people, and gotten new friends. He wouldn't have met Chanwoo. Or Jinhwan. Or Yunhyeong. Or even Hanbin and Bobby, even if he'll never admit being glad about meeting them.

So at the airport, Junhwe held Donghyuk's hand tightly. Who knows when they'll next meet?

When Junhwe turned 19, he started dating Jinhwan.

He realized Jinhwan is the only other person to have held his hand besides Donghyuk, and that it felt weird. It didn't feel right and he immediately let go, but Jinhwan understood. Junhwe was always awkward, and hated skinship. And that this kind of love never lasts forever--so he ended it with Junhwe. Because Junhwe only adored him. Because Junhwe loves someone else.

At 21, Donghyuk graduated university and came home to Seoul. He held Junhwe's hand, as Junhwe told him about his breakup with Jinhwan. About whatever else he missed while he was away, and how Hanbin started dating a sweet girl who changed him, or how Bobby won a rap survival show.

When Junhwe cried himself to sleep that night, Donghyuk was there, holding his hand.

At 22, Junhwe got his first job. He held Donghyuk's hand as they celebrated and held Donghyuk's hand as they fell asleep under the stars in Junhwe's backyard.

Donghyuk started dating Bobby when they turned 24. Bobby had asked, if Donghyuk didn't like holding hands, when Donghyuk had let go of his hand as they walked along the streets of Myeongdong.

Donghyuk had said no. And he had felt so guilty that he started holding Bobby's hands more. But it felt wrong. And Bobby saw right through him.

Bobby always knew Donghyuk loves someone else.

The day Donghyuk confessed to Junhwe, was when Junhwe turned 27. They held hands at Junhwe's birthday party, and Donghyuk told him he loves him. Had told him over, and over, and over again, and Junhwe had said yes, 10 times over. That he loves Donghyuk back just as much--if not, more. That he was the one who made that promise to be by each other years ago, and he was sorry he didn't get to confess first.

They're 30 now, and happily married. Junhwe still holds Donghyuk's hand when they cross the road. He holds Donghyuk's hand when they go see Donghyuk's father. They still hold each other's hands under the stars. They hold each other's hands when they're sad or happy.

And they'll keep holding on to each other's hands.


	3. press it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> horror movies aren't junhwe's thing, but he's really entertaining and donghyuk _lives_ for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 97line movie night  
> prompt: watching a movie/ ~~playing a game~~

"Holy shit!" Junhwe flinches when a jumpscare pops up, and Donghyuk laughs in delight at Junhwe's frightened face. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Laugh at you? Nobody's laughing!" Donghyuk grins stupidly, holding out the popcorn bowl. "Popcorn?"

Junhwe grumbles as he shoves his hand in the bowl. "This was a bad idea."

"Aww, you don't like watching movies with me?" Donghyuk pouts, but he bursts out laughing a few seconds later.

"No! I hate it."

Donghyuk laughs anyways, and leans against Junhwe's shoulder. "Don't worry, child. I'm here to protect you from all the scary things in the world."

Junhwe munches on a mouthful of popcorn and frowns. Donghyuk can't stop laughing at the stupid faces he makes. Just watching Junhwe react to something is always entertaining--he's such an open book.

"I'm done. I wanna sleep." Junhwe says, before gulping down a glass of water and pulling up the blanket over his head, leaning back against the couch. "Wake me up when the movie's over."

"Junhwe!" Donghyuk whines. "We haven't done this in a while!"

Donghyuk pulls the blanket down and Junhwe is frowning at him. Donghyuk scoots closer to him.

"Come onnnnn. You're no fun!" Donghyuk pouts.

"Shut up!" Junhwe hits his shoulder lightly. "I hate this."

Donghyuk frowns for real this time. "You only ever watch movies with Jinhwan hyung."

It's quiet after that. Junhwe stares at the TV screen for a good minute. They don't say anything as Donghyuk pretends to continue watching the movie, but Junhwe can tell he's become genuinely upset. Yeah, Junhwe always watches movies with Jinhwan but that doesn't have to mean he hates watching movies with Donghyuk. He enjoys it, though preferably not horror movies. And can't Donghyuk learn to take a joke?

"Dong, I'm sorry." Junhwe frowns. "I'm really sorry."

"That's okay. I get it, I'm not a fun person to watch movies with."

"I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I like watching movies with you."

Donghyuk nods. "That's okay."

"I'm sorry." Junhwe repeats himself when Donghyuk hasn't tried to pull the blanket all for himself. "I'll watch more movies with you from now on?"

"No, it's okay. If you wanna go to sleep you can sleep." Donghyuk petulantly leans his head on the coffee table to avoid looking at Junhwe's face. "Besides, you don't like horror movies, right? You like romantic drama ones. We can change it if you want?"

While that may be true, Junhwe needs to fix this situation or Jinhwan is going to give him shit for it.

"No! This is fine! I'm good. I was just joking." Junhwe says, and Donghyuk smiles, amused at the tone of voice Junhwe is using. He sounds panicked.

"Okay!" Donghyuk says brightly, and Junhwe sighs in relief.

"Thank God. I thought you were really angry with me."

"How could I? You're really entertaining." Donghyuk shakes his head.

"Shut up!"

There's a loud banging noise from the movie and Junhwe flinches in surprise. Donghyuk completely misses it because he still isn't looking at Junhwe.

"Shit, she's gonna die."

Donghyuk giggles. "She's the main hero, she's not gonna die."

"She is! Shit! That's so stupid, why would you do that?! God, what an idiot!"

Donghyuk laughs before leaning back against the couch again and looking at Junhwe, who has a disapproving frown on his face.

"You know what, Junhwe?" Donghyuk turns fully to look at his same-aged friend.

"What?" Junhwe looks distracted, eyes glued to the protagonist of the movie.

"You're cute."

Junhwe blushes. He thanks God it's dark so Donghyuk can't see it.

"Thanks. I think I'm cute, too."

"Jerk."


	4. pajama drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhwe and donghyuk go on a late night/early morning ride around the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: on a date  
> night!june is life. this is a great date idea, i'd love this so much tbh? rip in pepperoni me

"Where are we going?" Donghyuk yawns, stretching in his seat.

"I don't know." Junhwe shrugs, grinning mischievously. Donghyuk picks music from Junhwe's iPod playlist, scrolling over Bruno Mars and Epik High before settling on a Lee Hi song to start off their trip.

"Really? It's 1 AM." Donghyuk frowns. "I'm really sleepy."

"Come on! Don't be a killjoy." Junhwe nudges Donghyuk's shoulder. "You're usually the adventurous one."

Donghyuk sighs. "Not at 1 AM, Junhwe. You're the only one who likes doing things at night."

"I'm sorry, babe." Junhwe ruffles Donghyuk's hair, one hand on the steering wheel. "We're just gonna explore the city and then get some food. How often do you see the city at 1 AM sober, right? Besides, you said you wanted to experience it yourself!"

"True. But that doesn't mean I like getting dragged out of bed." Donghyuk groans in annoyance.

"It's worth it, I promise you'll like it. It's quiet and empty. You'll only ever see Seoul like this at 1 AM." Junhwe says, as they drive out the neighborhood and into the city, where the skyscrapers are lit up, where the streets are empty, and Junhwe opens the windows and sighs contentedly.

The air is fresh since there are no other vehicles on the street, and Donghyuk peers out the window curiously.

"Do you do this often?"

"Yeah. It's fun. I like the city better like this."

"Empty? Dead?"

Junhwe laughs. "I hate crowds. You know that."

Donghyuk rolls his eyes, but smiles anyways. "You promised me food, by the way."

\---

"This is nice." Donghyuk says, as they munch on cheeseburger and fries, sitting by Han River. It's cold and empty and slightly eerie at 2 AM, but Junhwe seems to be enjoying their late night/early morning date, so Donghyuk ends up enjoying it as well.

"This is my secret world." Junhwe whispers before giggling. He always gets hyper after hours, as if all the energy he didn't use during the day gets used at night. "It's fun, right?"

Donghyuk smiles fondly at Junhwe. "Really fun."

Donghyuk ruffles Junhwe's hair, before sipping on his soda. Junhwe turns to look at him.

"You know, I've never taken anyone else out like this." Junhwe grins at him, all happy and way too bright for 2:30 AM, but Donghyuk doesn't mind. This is the side of Junhwe that only comes out at night. And Donghyuk kind of likes it, because not a lot of people get to see him like this, and maybe he can keep this side of Junhwe forever to himself.

"Really?"

"You're the first. And probably the only one, honestly. Nobody is willing to put up with my shit past 1 AM. Unless they're drunk, of course."

"You're surprisingly very chatty during the night." Donghyuk says, leaning against Junhwe's shoulder. "I like it."

"You do?" Junhwe sounds happy, and his eyes light up.

"Of course. Maybe we can go on dates like this from now on. We eat at 24 hour joints, or go see a midnight showing of a movie." Donghyuk shrugs.

"It's our secret world now. I wanna share it with you." Junhwe says with a giggle. His hands find Donghyuk's, and then he grabs it. The amount of hand-holding in their relationship should be illegal ("Who the hell needs to hold hands while they sleep? Are you sea otters?" Bobby always says), but Donghyuk has a thing for hand-holding and Junhwe secretly really likes it, even if he complains about it all the time.

"Cheesy." Donghyuk rolls his eyes, laughing.

"Thanks. Only for you, babe."

"Alright, it's already so early and I kind of wanna sleep. Let's go home?" Donghyuk stands up, picking up their trash as Junhwe pouts petulantly.

"Already?"

"We can do it again next week, if you like?"

Junhwe grins, satisfied. "Of course! So it's another date?"

Donghyuk flicks his forehead.


	5. kiss me again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is all hanbin's fault, for telling junhwe he isn't cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: kissing  
> donghyuk steals a kiss from junhwe making a pouty, kissable face. there was a pic from the moonshot event where junhwe is pouting and i wanted to steal a kiss !!!

"Do I look cute?" Junhwe asks, trying to pout. He makes a weird duck face instead, and Donghyuk laughs in his face.

 

"Don't laugh!" But Donghyuk can't stop laughing, hands hitting Junhwe's thigh.

 

It must be because Hanbin told Junhwe he isn't cute like Chanwoo and Donghyuk--which is why he's trying his hardest to pout cutely. Instead, what comes out is a duck face, and Donghyuk can't help but laugh because he is _so cute_. His facial expressions are entertaining to see and Donghyuk just wants to strangle and squish him to death because he's being adorable with his cheeks puffed and lips jutted out like that. It's like he's asking for a kiss.

 

"Donghyukie!" Junhwe frowns. Donghyuk laughs again at the nickname and _he can't breathe, oh God Junhwe is too cute!_

 

Junhwe attempts to pout again, and Donghyuk calms down enough to lazily plant a kiss on his lips, before giggling maniacally at Junhwe's flustered, blushing face. He's red to his ears and he sits there, frozen as Donghyuk ruffles his hair.

 

"You'll always be the cutest to me, Joonie!" Donghyuk grins, before going in for another brief peck.

 

"What...?" Junhwe asks, confused as he tilts his head.

 

"You're cute. You're the cutest."

 

Junhwe grins. "I'm cute!"

 

He swoops in and hugs Donghyuk before kissing Donghyuk back, much more deeper, and pulling away breathless.

 

"Happy?" Donghyuk smiles, and Junhwe nods.

 

"Happy."

 

"Gross! Get a room!" Yunhyeong yells.


	6. i've got you under my skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuk has a thing for clothes that are too big for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: wearing each other's clothes  
> i dont know what this is  
> plus these chaps are getting shorter BAHAHAHAHAHA sorry ;_;

Donghyuk is wearing a hoodie too big for his small, skinny frame, and he looks like he's drowning in it. The sleeves are too long and the hem of the hoodie reaches mid-thigh.

Junhwe is pretty sure it isn't his own hoodie.

"Is that my hoodie?" He asks, and Donghyuk looks up at him.

"Huh?"

"Is that my hoodie?"

Donghyuk lifts an arm--his sweater paw coming up to hit Junhwe's hip--and then shakes his head. "Of course not. I found it in Bobby hyung's wardrobe."

"Huh." Junhwe tilts his head. That looks like his. Donghyuk is also wearing his shirt under the hoodie from years ago when they performed as Team B in Japan. It says "Junhoe 97". Donghyuk is wearing his clothes, he's sure.

"Are you wearing mine?" Donghyuk raises an eyebrow at the black shorts too short for Junhwe's long legs.

"Uh, no? This is ours, remember?"

"Then this is ours, too." Donghyuk says. "Besides, don't think I haven't seen Hanbin hyung wear this shirt!"

True. Junhwe shrugs before sitting down next to his friend.

"You look like a little kid." Junhwe says, picking at the flappy ends of the sleeve. Donghyuk's hands are hidden deep in the sleeves.

"Thanks?"

Junhwe scoffs. "You're so small."

"Thanks." Donghyuk frowns. "And you look like you're trying to seduce me with those pants."

"Am I seducing you?" Junhwe wiggles his eyebrows, and Donghyuk hits his back.

"Yes. Now shut up."


	7. halloween night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the win boys decide to have a halloween party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: cosplaying  
> THIS DOESNT MAKE SENSE!!!! also this is kind of an "eh...." chapter compared to the rest because i honestly didnt know what to write HAHAHAHAH but anywAYS

"Who are you supposed to be?" Donghyuk squints at Junhwe, as if it would tell him what Junhwe is supposed to be. The taller boy is dressed in a bright orange jacket, and he's frowning down at Donghyuk like Donghyuk's the idiot.

"I'm Mino hyung." Junhwe says with his _isn't that obvious already, duh!_ tone, but Donghyuk is not impressed.

"Really?" Donghyuk raises an eyebrow and eyes Junhwe head-to-toe.

"Well who are _you_ supposed to be?" Junhwe quips back, rolling his eyes with his arms crossed in front of him. Donghyuk is carrying around a fake trophy and wearing all black, with gold chains around his neck and fake money filling the trophy to the brim. Junhwe can take a guess, but he doesn't want to admit that Donghyuk's cosplay is good enough for him to guess who he is.

"Bobby hyung." Donghyuk answers with his best grin, and Junhwe groans while rolling his eyes.

"Great. Amazing. We're so lame."

Everyone's costumes are amazing, honestly. Junhwe just doesn't want to admit that. He thinks his costume looks too simple and shitty, and he looks nothing like Song Minho, but at least he gave it his best effort.

It's Halloween and the 12 WIN boys are gathered for a small party. They're all supposed to dress up as other YG artists, so they all went for each other. Except for Taehyun, of course, who went and dressed up as G-Dragon. Jinwoo and Jinhwan are dressed as each other and Junhwe thinks it's the cutest thing ever, but he doesn't say that. Seungyoon and Hanbin are dressed as each other. Really, except for Taehyun, everyone cosplayed one another.

The 12 boys are always up for a good competition, so naturally, Seungyoon and Hanbin--those little shits!--arranged for a best dressed voting to be held. The picture with the most likes on Seungyoon's Instagram by 12 AM is the winner. Junhwe thinks it's dumb. The winner gets to go on a free vacation, and bring their group with them. Optional choice of bringing the loser team with them, too.

Knowing everyone's got a soft spot for each other, the 12 of them will end up going on that trip anyways. It's hard not to end up caring for each other after what happened, and if Junhwe was given the choice, he'd bring everyone with him, too.

Donghyuk is pressing up close to Junhwe's back when he is pouring iced lemon tea to his glass, and Junhwe looks back in surprise.

"Junhwe, come with me!" Donghyuk drags him across the room.

"What."

"Come on, they asked us to do a rap battle!" Junhwe pulls his hand but Donghyuk is laughing loudly, dragging him up the stage. Seungyoon, who's hosting in Hanbin-style (stuttering, being generally flustered, really fucking shy), starts laughing.

"Alright! Let's hear it!"

\---

It's 12 AM and of course Bobby wins the best dressed contest. He came as Taehyun, complete with the eyebrows and turtlenecks, the blond middle part hair (using the short blonde wig Donghyuk usually wears for his Up & Down stages), and he looks fucking ugly, but his picture has the most likes, surpassing 700.000 likes easily. Behind him, is Kang Seungyoon himself (after all, it _is_ Seungyoon's insta page), with 698.000 likes, and behind him, Kim Hanbin tails at 650.000 likes.

Junhwe rolls his eyes when Bobby comes up to receive the trophy, and Donghyuk cheers on for him. Chanwoo has his phone up, probably to post it on his Snapchat.

"Thank you!" Bobby grins, letting out his signature squeaky laugh afterwards. "I'll take all of you with me on the trip."

Everyone cheers, and even Junhwe finds himself cheering in joy upon hearing that. Not that he doubted that they wouldn't take the Winner hyungs, because _of course_ with an option like that, all 12 of them would inevitably go, but it still feels good to hear.

"Do you hear that? We're going on a vacation!" Donghyuk cheers happily, tip-toeing to give Junhwe a kiss on his lips.

Junhwe grins. "Aren't you being too brave, kissing me here? They'll find out."

They giggle, and Donghyuk leans up to whisper to him.

"They'll find out eventually, when we go on that trip."

Donghyuk winks. Junhwe smirks.

Oh man. They're gonna have so much fun.


	8. pick me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhwe and donghyuk go grocery shopping and they hate each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: shopping  
> ok so i apparently have a thing for making jinhwan That Person Who Ruins Jundong's Relationship because hey, why the fuck not? junhwan are reaaally close and lowkey-jealous!dong is my fav thing in the world!  
> did anyone ask for this? no! but did i want to destroy people with this? yes!  
> i'm sorry this chapter's so short i just fuejhihteu some of these prompts are very very challenging to write lmao  
> i suck  
> im sorry

"No, we can't have that cereal." Donghyuk says firmly.

"But Donghyuk!" Junhwe whines. "You like it, too!"

"Just because I like it, doesn't mean we can get it. We don't have the money for it, put it down."

"Then we can switch it with the bananas." Junhwe snatches the banana from inside the trolley, but Donghyuk puts it back in calmly.

"No means no, Junhwe."

"You're no fun!" Junhwe huffs. "Jinhwan hyung is more fun to go shopping with."

"Whatever!" Donghyuk replies angrily, and Junhwe immediately looks at his same-aged friend in surprise.

"Are you angry?"

"No." Donghyuk frowns, slamming down the pack of ramyeon into their trolley. "I'm not."

"You are! Because I said I liked shopping with Jinhwan hyung better!"

"You like shopping with anyone but me." Donghyuk frowns, pushing the trolley sullenly, and Junhwe laughs.

"That's so childish!"

"Fuck off."

"To be fair, you don't like doing it with me either."

Donghyuk hits Junhwe's back. "Shut up."

Junhwe sneaks in an ice cream cone when Donghyuk unloads their grocery at the cashier.

"Junhwe, no ice cream."

"But--"

"Just shut up and pay."

Junhwe pouts. "Fine."

Donghyuk shoves the bag of rice towards him. "You carry it."

"Why?!"

"Because you said Jinhwan hyung is more fun than me."


	9. world tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhwe gets an unexpected surprise during their annual get-together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hanging out with friends  
> HUHU LATE UPDATE but i was out with friends all day. sorry yall  
> also this is (a little bit?) angst.... and they barely even hang out with friends  
> im sorry

Junhwe hasn't seen Donghyuk in a year. Donghyuk's been traveling the world--to Hungary, UK, Indonesia, Japan--and it's been a while since all 7 of them are gathered together like this.

Jinhwan had called all of them to meet now that everyone is in Seoul.

Now, Junhwe really doesn't remember Donghyuk being this attractive. Perhaps he got a tan during his short 3 months in Indonesia? Possible. Or he's been eating a lot in Hungary. Maybe he brought back skin products from Japan? Is it those clothes from the UK? Junhwe really can't tell, but there's something different.

(Maybe, though, now that Junhwe has lost him, he's realized just _who_ he's lost.)

"Stop staring at Donghyuk!" Chanwoo pinches Junhwe's sides, and Junhwe squirms, glaring at Chanwoo. The younger boy giggles sweetly, before patting Junhwe's back.

"I'm not staring. There's something different about Donghyuk, and I just can't figure out what. Did he get a tan in Bali, or what?" Junhwe nudges Chanwoo with a smile, but Chanwoo looks at him strangely.

"Umm, are you joking? I'm sorry, I can't figure out if I should be laughing or not." Chanwoo replies, and Junhwe frowns.

"I hate you."

"Aww, I hate you too." Chanwoo coos, before walking away and leaving Junhwe alone.

Junhwe also hasn't spoken to Donghyuk in a year.

"Junhwe. Hi." Donghyuk says, a little breathless from his conversation with Hanbin, a glass of wine in hand. Perhaps Donghyuk has started to like drinking ever since he started traveling. As far as Junhwe knows, Donghyuk doesn't drink.

"Hi."

"How have you been?"

"Good." Then it's quiet. Junhwe doesn't have to ask how he's been--if his Facebook posts hold any truth, then he is just fine out there. Then again, Junhwe hasn't checked his Facebook since Donghyuk went to Hungary 4 months ago.

"So, Hungary was amazing! They had great food, and great drinks. I think you would really love it, so I brought back some stuff for you! You should come by our place sometimes." Donghyuk says suddenly with a bright, happy grin, and Junhwe can't help but smile back.

"Sure." He nods. "I saw your Facebook posts. Seemed like fun."

"Yup! We had so much fun there!" Donghyuk nods back enthusiastically. Then he goes on about Budapest and how great it was, babbling on excitedly, gesturing even wilder than Chanwoo, but all Junhwe can think about is Donghyuk's newly dyed blond hair and his brown eyes and why does he look so different today? Is it because he hasn't seen him in person for a year? Does that change your perspective or something?

"So what have you been doing the past year?" Donghyuk asks, patting his shoulder. "I read the news. Jang Hanna, huh?"

Junhwe never dated Hanna. She's a very sweet girl, a dear friend, and Junhwe _loves_ hanging out with her. But Hanna's just a friend, and nothing more. She's got a boyfriend, and Junhwe's too busy writing songs and performing and flirting with everyone _but_ Donghyuk.

"Well... She already has a boyfriend."

"Really? Is it you?" Donghyuk raises an eyebrow, wiggling them suggestively, but Junhwe shakes his head.

"I'm just a friend. I've been busy promoting my new album, anyways."

"Ah." Donghyuk nods, but a smug grin is on his face.

"That's pretty much all." Junhwe bites his bottom lip. Wow, how much more awkward can this be? Why is Donghyuk so comfortable talking to his ex-boyfriend?

"Will you be busy in April?" Donghyuk asks, a small smile on his face.

"Why?"

"I want you to sing for my wedding."

Wedding?

"Eh?" Junhwe can't hide his surprise. He should've opened Facebook more often. He doesn't even know who Donghyuk is engaged to. Shit, he's been saying "we" and "our" and--why is he so dumb?!

"You have an amazing voice. And we'd love to have you sing for us. Please?" Donghyuk has that pout on his face and Junhwe can't say no to that. Can never say no to Donghyuk, because Donghyuk was--still is--his everything.

"...Sure."

But apparently Donghyuk no longer feels the same.


	10. ice cream cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bobby owns the cutest catboy junhwe has ever met. jinhwan owns the sassiest catboy donghyuk has ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: with animal ears  
> the bobhwan & jundong catboy au nobody asked for  
> this also doesnt make sense. i also apologize for overusing "in the world" because skhakjsdjwjswksjw im sorrYYYYYY  
> HAHA also updating as usual again. i updated really late yesterday :( orz

Bobby is a horrible person, but he owns the cutest catboy Junhwe knows.

Kim Donghyuk is slim, with brown fur and brown hair and brown eyes and the sweetest, cutest laugh. He has small eyes and small lips but that doesn't make him less prettier than he already is. He's sweet and small and warm--all the things Junhwe isn't. But Junhwe thinks they complement each other.

Donghyuk also smells really nice, like cherry blossoms and freshly cut grass, and he really, really likes tea.

Junhwe doesn't know anyone else besides Jinhwan who prefers tea over coffee.

But to Donghyuk, Jinhwan is the most patient person in the world for owning Goo Junhwe.

Okay, maybe Junhwe doesn't talk much, but whenever he does, it's always snarky replies and mean things and Donghyuk can't tell you how many times Junhwe has made Chanwoo--Hanbin's catboy--cry. Donghyuk knows he just doesn't know how to put together words to make them sound nice and polite, having been raised as a stray catboy, and Donghyuk has never been bothered by his cold, offhand way of talking.

Though, Donghyuk has to admit, Junhwe is good looking. Tall, broad shoulders, baby blue eyes with platinum blond hair and fur, the palest skin Donghyuk has ever seen and thick lips. Donghyuk envies his lips, because he has thin lips that disappear when he smiles. His eyebrows are really intimidating, though. He also has thick eyelashes--all of these, Donghyuk does not have.

Donghyuk thinks Junhwe's smile and the sound of his laugh is the best thing in the world, because his eyes crinkle up and disappear and it's so, so cute. When Junhwe purrs and glares at Donghyuk for petting him, it's the most amusing thing in the world, and Junhwe is really just a misunderstood, adorable catboy.

Tea time is always great and peaceful. Junhwe likes fresh raspberry scones and Donghyuk likes the strawberry ones. Junhwe likes earl grey and Donghyuk likes jasmine tea. Jinhwan and Bobby thinks it's the cutest thing in the world when the two of them sit across each other, sipping on tea and snacking on scones, tails swinging lazily behind them.

But there's also afternoons like this, when Junhwe and Donghyuk aren't talking to each other, and Junhwe rolls around on blankets, shedding fur everywhere, while Donghyuk goes off to bake cookies in his anger.

Jinhwan knows something's up.

"Are you fighting with Donghyuk?" Jinhwan asks, pulling Junhwe up, but he's smaller than Junhwe, so the catboy doesn't budge and stays firmly rooted to where he is--on top of Jinhwan's freshly laundered blanket.

"No." Junhwe says, voice muffled by the fluffy white blanket he really likes.

"Donghyuk is baking in the kitchen."

"Let him bake."

"What happened?" Jinhwan sighs, sitting next to Junhwe and patting his arm softly, like how a mother would do to her troubled child.

"I told him I have plans tomorrow and that I can't stay and watch movies with him." Junhwe huffs.

"Oh." Jinhwan sighs. "Do you need me to back you up?"

"I just wanted to buy him a birthday present."

"Aww, I know. I'll tell him I asked you to accompany me somewhere, okay? Hopefully he'll understand."

Donghyuk has a soft spot for Jinhwan. Junhwe's owner is always so soft spoken and patient and Donghyuk really, really adores him. More than he adores his own owner. Bobby is loud and chaos where Jinhwan is quiet and calm. But they complement each other, and sometimes Donghyuk likes to think he and Junhwe does, too.

"Junhwe is going somewhere with me tomorrow." Jinhwan says.

"But I wanted to see a movie with him." Donghyuk pouts, staring at the cookies baking in the oven. His cookies always taste really nice, and smells really amazing. Junhwe _loves_ it. But doesn't like fighting with Donghyuk. Strangely, Donghyuk only bakes whenever he's angry with Junhwe.

"I'm sorry." Jinhwan hugs him.

"He told me he'd do everything with me on my birthday!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Jinhwan hugs him tighter, and Donghyuk pushes him away.

"It's okay, hyung."

Jinhwan feels really bad for the catboy.

\---

Junhwe buys Donghyuk matching couple rings, and ice cream cake. Most stores are still closed, since it's just after new year's, but he does manage to get a few more things like clothes, and when they get home, Bobby is comforting a sulking Donghyuk.

"Donghyuk." Junhwe greets, but Donghyuk stays hidden behind Bobby. Bobby shakes his head.

"Just go." Bobby points at the bedroom door, and Junhwe frowns.

"But I want to give Donghyuk something."

"Go away." Donghyuk's voice is muffled from behind Bobby's back, and Junhwe sighs.

"Alright. I'll leave it in the fridge for you." Junhwe says, putting the ice cream cake in the fridge, then walking towards his bedroom.

"Happy birthday."

At those words, Donghyuk looks up.

\---

Donghyuk doesn't expect what's written on the cake.

'Happy birthday, I love you!' is written in big, chocolate letters, on top of a white chocolate square.

Junhwe is in his room, playing a round of Let's Get Rich, and Donghyuk sneaks up behind him.

"You bought me a cake?"

Junhwe turns around and shrugs. "Happy birthday."

Donghyuk backhugs him, grinning. "You went out to get me a cake?"

"And this." Junhwe reaches in his pockets, one hand on his phone and then hands Donghyuk the ring.

"A ring?"

"I mean, it's a cheap one but. Whatever." Junhwe shrugs again, and Donghyuk pecks his cheeks.

"I love you too." He whispers in Junhwe's ear, brushing behind it to make Junhwe purr and close his eyes.

The ring fits perfectly on his finger, and Donghyuk trails kisses down Junhwe's neck that makes Junhwe drop his phone and purr in satisfaction.

"I love you, Junhwe."

"I know. I love me, too."

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "in the world" count: 4  
> lmao


	11. the rainy zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanbin thinks this helps with team bonding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: wearing [kigurumi](https://www.google.co.id/search?q=kigurumi&oq=kigurumi&aqs=chrome..69i57j69i60l5.1647j0j7&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8)s
> 
> i ran out of inspiration lol

This is stupid.

"This is not stupid! It helps with team bonding!" Hanbin says, fixing his tiger kigurumi. Junhwe frowns, then looks towards Jinhwan for help. Jinhwan is drowning in his cow one, and Junhwe frowns, looking at his wolf kigurumi in distaste. This is so corny.

"Hyung!" Donghyuk jumps up and down, his corgi tail swinging back and forth and he looks _so cute_. Junhwe wants to squeal and maybe squish him to death, but Bobby, in his pooh kigurumi, beats him to it, squeezing the air out of Donghyuk's lungs with his tight hold.

Chanwoo waddles out of his room in his penguin kigurumi, while Yunhyeong gets a green frog one. Junhwe wonders for a while why Bobby is the only one with a character kigurumi, before realizing that this may have been his idea and he's the one who bought them animal kigurumis.

"Put it on, Junhwe." Bobby says with a devilish grin, and Junhwe frowns before changing into his wolf kigurumi. He frowns as he picks at his long, grey wolf tail, and then Donghyuk is latching on to it, patting the soft fur.

"Junhwe, you're so soft now!"

Junhwe grumbles in response, walking away with Donghyuk following him around, and then Chanwoo is attacking Junhwe with a hug.

"Everyone is so soft!" Chanwoo's head nuzzles into Junhwe's neck, who's squirming with a frown on his face. Jinhwan looks really amused from where he's standing behind Chanwoo.

"Get off." Junhwe pushes Chanwoo away, then pulls his tail close to him so Donghyuk can't touch him. "Both of you."

"Aww, you're no fun." Donghyuk pats Junhwe's wolf ears, and then walks away hand in hand with Chanwoo.

"Don't worry. Junhwe will come around." Yunhyeong reassures a pouting Donghyuk and Chanwoo, and Junhwe frowns even more.

"Fuck off." Junhwe's ears are red as he stomps away to the living room.

"When will you realize how cute you are, Junhwe?" Donghyuk giggles, following Junhwe and jumping up on his back.

Everyone must be drunk. That's it.


	12. heart attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jock june + nerd donghyuk making out. evil!donghyuk and poor, poor june. also bobby. idk what he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: making out  
> tbh i dont really know what this is HAHAHAHAHAHA it's not my fav but... sorry for the late update :c

Today's the perfect day to play basketball. This is why Junhwe and Bobby are together, passing balls to each other outside of practice, just looking to sweat.

When Junhwe catches Bobby's ball, Donghyuk is in crutches and hobbling towards the sidelines of the basketball field. Junhwe looks over, and Bobby runs up to Donghyuk, ignoring Junhwe and leaving him to stand alone in the middle of the field.

"Hyung!" Junhwe yells, dribbling the ball impatiently, with a disapproving frown while Bobby talks animatedly to Donghyuk.

"Hold up!" Bobby replies, still deep in conversation with Donghyuk. They share a quick, passionate kiss when they think Junhwe isn't looking, and then Donghyuk hobbles towards the bleachers while Bobby goes back to the field.

Junhwe frowns. Bobby's dating Jinhwan, though. Why is he kissing Donghyuk, the nerd from Junhwe's class?

\---

Donghyuk is the last person Junhwe expects to see when he finishes showering. He had thought that Donghyuk went home a while after they finished playing. He guesses the boy could just be waiting for Bobby, but he looks up at Junhwe and smiles as soon as Junhwe spots him.

"Junhwe! I've been waiting for you!" He says, getting up and coming closer. Junhwe's face scrunches up weirdly, backing up against the lockers.

"You know, I caught Bobby hyung cheating the other day." The way he said it so casually scares Junhwe.

"I... I want to plot revenge." Donghyuk whispers in Junhwe's ear, and Junhwe shivers. From the cold, or from Donghyuk, he's not sure. But his face is heating up, and he's red to his ears.

"Wh... What?" Junhwe is cornered, and he can't do anything but to let this poor injured boy have his way with him.

"You knew hyung had another boyfriend, didn't you?" Donghyuk whispers, but his tone isn't accusing. Rather, calm and quiet. Junhwe is scared.

"Uh." Junhwe intelligently replies, and then Donghyuk is scratching blunt nails across his chest.

"Yeah. You knew, didn't you? And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know, I swear..." Junhwe is trembling, mostly in fear, but Donghyuk is suddenly latching his lips on to Junhwe's.

"Didn't know what? That he dated me? Or that he dated the other guy?" Donghyuk continues to kiss him repeatedly, and Junhwe squirms.

"I just--" Junhwe's words are cut off when Donghyuk suddenly thrusts his tongue into his mouth, and moans.

"I want Bobby hyung to catch us." Donghyuk whispers. "Like this, making out. You, half naked. Do you know how wrong this looks?"

"Donghyuk..." Junhwe doesn't even know him that well, but Donghyuk's lips are moving against his and he unconsciously does the same. Bobby is going to kill him later. He's sure. He's gonna be friendless or dead for the rest of his high school life and the thought scares him, but Donghyuk is a good kisser and his thoughts run away from him.

When Donghyuk's hand mischievously line the edge of his towel, shallowly grinding against Junhwe's hips, the shower door opens, and there Bobby stands, half naked and angry.

"What the fuck." Is the first thing Bobby says, and then Donghyuk pulls away abruptly. Junhwe is frozen, and scared. Because an angry Bobby is more scary than anything Junhwe's ever experienced--even Hanbin's scolding.

"Junhwe." Bobby's voice is full of hurt, betrayal, and Junhwe flinches at the sound. Donghyuk hobbles closer to Bobby, slow on his crutches, and Bobby steps back.

"Hyung, I can explain--"

"No." Bobby shakes his head. "It's..."

"Junhwe just forced himself--" Donghyuk says, and Junhwe's face turns into an angry expression.

"I did not! You did! You were going on about catching Bobby hyung with Jinhwan hyung--"

"So that's his name?" Donghyuk turns to Bobby, and Bobby looks genuinely angry now.

"It's none of your business. Leave. Both of you. I don't want to see you both ever again."

Junhwe glares at Donghyuk, who gives him a smug smile as he passes Junhwe on his crutches.

He's going to make sure Donghyuk's life stays a living hell after this whole ordeal.


	13. i'll melt you down like ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iKON goes to the seaside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: eating ice cream
> 
> MUAHAHAHAHAHA i have a whole list of what i thought iKON would be as ice cream flavors :")
> 
> ~mature; greentea jinhwan  
> ~unique; orange rainbow hanbin  
> ~familiar, homey; cookie dough bobby  
> ~lovely; mocca almond yunhyeong  
> ~cute; strawberry cheesecake donghyuk  
> ~unexpected; peanut butter & chocolate june  
> ~childish; cotton candy chanwoo

Junhwe didn't think Donghyuk eating ice cream would create flips in his stomach.

He stares at Donghyuk's thin, pink lips, closing over the soft pink strawberry cheesecake ice cream. He's got ice cream on his lips, and his tongue darts out to lick it clean. He licks from the cone now, in a childish, fast-paced way, but Junhwe's stomach does strange flips and he has to look away, ears red. He tries to blame it on the heat as he licks and slurps at his own chocolate peanut butter ice cream.

"Can I try your ice cream?" Donghyuk asks excitedly over Chanwoo's loud bantering with Bobby, and Junhwe nods dumbfoundedly, because Donghyuk still has strawberry cheesecake ice cream on his lips and it's distracting. Junhwe stares at his lips, and tries to look away when Donghyuk closes his lips around Junhwe's ice cream.

"Mmm," Donghyuk makes a sound of satisfaction as he licks his lips clean of chocolate, then some more from the cone, and Junhwe blinks at him dumbly. When a trail drips down to Junhwe's knuckles from the cone, Donghyuk even licks them clean, tongue tickling Junhwe's knuckles and--God--Junhwe's heart stops for a second as Donghyuk pulls away with a smile, licking his lips.

"Can I try yours?" Junhwe nervously points at Donghyuk's ice cream. Donghyuk nods, holding out his hand, and Junhwe licks at it tentatively.

"Doesn't it feel refreshing?" Donghyuk asks, laughing.

"Yeah..." Junhwe answers, his knuckles tingling from having been licked clean by Donghyuk.

"You're so red. Are you sure you're not that hot? Do you want more ice cream?" Donghyuk's eyebrow furrow in concern and Junhwe shakes his head, licking his ice cream.

"I'm hot, but I'm not hot. Thanks." Junhwe smirks, and Donghyuk huffs, annoyed.

"Whatever."

"Maybe you're hot." Junhwe doesn't know why he's saying this but he blames it on his sudden nervousness. God, he's such a nerd. Why does he even like Donghyuk?

"Thanks?" Donghyuk giggles. "But I'm pretty cool."

"Cool." Junhwe nods in reply.

They stare at Hanbin, eating an ice cream alone, sat on the sands while Yunhyeong, Chanwoo, and Bobby chase each other by the water line. Jinhwan is taking selcas and Junhwe is trying to make his way to Jinhwan, but Donghyuk curls a hand on his wrist.

"Hey Junhwe?"

"Yeah?" Junhwe turns around.

"You have some chocolate on your lips." Donghyuk points at Junhwe's lips.

"Oh." Junhwe blinks, his left hand coming up to touch his sticky lips. Donghyuk shakes his head.

"Let me." Donghyuk comes closer and Junhwe's whole body heats up. To his surprise, instead of Donghyuk's finger on his lips, Donghyuk's lips touches his instead.

Junhwe's ice cream falls to the sands.


	14. up & down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhwe is 100% gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: genderswapped  
> sorry for the late update orz ive been super busy  
> nejghrtg idk what to write.... anymore..........

As a girl, Junhwe is sexy. Thick eyelashes, dark silky straight hair, a gaze that kills. Long legs and a guitar body. Skin that rivals the color of milk.

Plus, those thighs in skirts.

Donghyuk, on the other hand, is skinny and short. Wavy brown hair, soft brown eyes, a sweet smile. The sweetest voice you'll ever hear.

He's got pretty nails, fit for any type of nail art.

"You're gorgeous." Chanwoo blinks down at Junhwe, who's a bit shorter than him now. Even so, Junhwe is still taller than Jinhwan and Donghyuk.

"Go away." Junhwe glowers up at Chanwoo, brushing past him before coming face to face with Hanbin, who's got a loopy smile on his face, Donghyuk clinging on his back.

"Junhwe, hug me."

"No!" Junhwe whines.

He storms off to his room, lying down in bed face first. His brand new boobs are bothering him, but he huffs in annoyance and pretends like it doesn't hurt. It's only been a few hours since he and Donghyuk suddenly became girls when they woke up. But it's already tiring and it's disgusting. He no longer has a flat chest and a dick. He has boobs and no bulges.

"Junhwe." A high-pitched female voice says. Donghyuk.

"Go away!" Junhwe's voice is deeper, and a bit husky.

"Come on." Donghyuk sits on his bed, bouncing a bit, and Junhwe huffs. "I'm sure it'll only last for a while, so let's enjoy it?"

"All of a sudden I have boobs for no absolute reason! And everyone suddenly wants to touch me!" Junhwe sits up, hair all over the place and it's so _cute_. Donghyuk brushes it aside. "Why?! It's so gross. My boobs are gross."

"They're not that gross." Donghyuk frowns. "They're soft and nice and why do you think they're gross? Your wife will have them. Your mom has them. Your sister. _You_ have them."

Junhwe frowns in disgust. He doesn't like girls. He thinks boobs are gross, and vaginas are even more... Gross. He doesn't know how else to describe it but the thought is disturbing and he doesn't find it appealing. If anything, it turns him off. He's so fucking gay and he knows it. He's 100% gay, fuck.

"I'm gay." Junhwe says. "So if you have a problem with that--"

"Why would I have a problem?" Donghyuk shrugs. "You're still you. Besides, the guys probably haven't seen boobs up close since they last went to school. And, we're not wearing bras. This is as intimate as they'll get until they're married, which is God knows when."

Junhwe frowns. "But I hate it. They only like my boobs now. Suddenly everyone wants to touch me. Touch _it_."

"Dude." Donghyuk laughs. "It won't last forever, you know."

"It still feels bad." Junhwe says, playing with the hem of his hoodie, which is now mid-thigh. His sleeves are even longer and he drowns in it. His big boobs still show, however, and the guys just will _not_ stop staring.

Even though Donghyuk also has boobs, they still treat him normally. He's sweet and cute and his aegyo explodes even more than usual.

Junhwe is just... Sexy. Everyone just would _not_ stop touching him and it's irritating.

"I think I know how girls feel now." Junhwe frowns. "I hate it."

"I know." Donghyuk nods sympathetically, hugging Junhwe. Their boobs get in the way but Donghyuk doesn't seem bothered.

"I hate being a girl."

"I know." Donghyuk sighs.


	15. balloons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhwe looks strange in cat ears and cat paws. donghyuk thinks he looks cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: in a different clothing style  
> WE ARE HALFWAY THROUGH 30 DAYS GSEHTRGTBWURGTWEE I WISH I COULD WRITE SOMETHING LONGER SO i apologize!!! this is a really short chapter ;_; i've been so busy........... orz

Junhwe looks... Strange. Stage outfits no longer surprise them, but somehow seeing Junhwe in a colorful get-up and fluffy cat ears and cat paws makes him strange.

"Oh my God!" Donghyuk laughs loudly, Yunhyeong laughing with him. Junhwe looks ridiculous and strange. He looks like a grumpy cat that they're not sure how to handle.

Junhwe hisses when Bobby comes closer with a camera, paws coming up to swat Bobby's phone away. Bobby laughs anyways because he's so _fluffy_ but he's angry and dangerous, too.

"Shut up." Junhwe takes off his cat ears but Donghyuk's pawed hand comes up and holds it. Junhwe's frowning but Donghyuk smiles like the angel he is and Junhwe can't say he's not a little bit nervous at the way Donghyuk's looking at him.

"Keep it on." Donghyuk says.

"Why?"

"You're cute in it." Donghyuk shrugs, a cute smile on his face as his hand drops down to Junhwe's neck. "I like you, grumpy cat."

"Thanks, happy cat." Junhwe frowns, batting Donghyuk's hand away. He looks away from Donghyuk and Chanwoo is laughing hysterically at Junhwe.

"Oh my God, you look stupid!" He laughs, Bobby joining him in.

"I hate this." Junhwe grunts, but Donghyuk's hand on his thigh keeps him from taking his ears and paws off.


	16. my angel, my sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's another morning in ikon's dorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: during their morning rituals  
> double update! i got sick yesterday and couldnt do anything orz to make it up im updating 2 new chaps today!

Donghyuk is brushing his teeth when Junhwe waddles in, sliding next to Donghyuk so naturally as he grabs the toothbrush and toothpaste and starts squeezing from the neck.

"Sweeze fwom e bohom!" Donghyuk says on a mouthful of toothpaste, right hand stilling while his left hits Junhwe's. Junhwe frowns, dropping the toothpaste in the cup on the sink as he starts brushing his teeth as well.

Donghyuk spits in the sink and proceeds to clean his face, with face wash and all sorts of other facial care creams from the doctor. Junhwe has them, too, but unless someone else is in the bathroom with him watching, he won't put the cream on. It's useless. The one who seems to keep forgetting to put on his cream is Hanbin, but then, Hanbin is an idiot.

Junhwe follows along, carefully applying creams to his face and Donghyuk stares at him from the mirror.

Junhwe stares back. Donghyuk always looks so nice and smells like fresh mint when he's done washing up and showering. Junhwe doesn't do morning showers when there's no schedule.

The two of them move to the kitchen to get some coffee. Donghyuk brews it while Junhwe works on scouring the cupboards for biscuits and cereals and grabs the milk from the fridge. Donghyuk also likes sweet stuff for breakfast--they're not Jinhwan and Yunhyeong, who prefers tea over coffee and fruit over cereal.

As they have their coffe and biscuit in silence, the dorm is still asleep and the sun has just started to come out. By the time they eat the cereal, Chanwoo is awake and busy moving around the kitchen on his own.

Junhwe checks his phone while Donghyuk quietly washes their dishes. Jinhwan enters the kitchen, eyes half open as he sticks to Chanwoo's back, asking for the bread. Chanwoo grabs his hyung's favorite strawberry jam as well.

It's 6 AM when everyone wakes up and crowds the kitchen while Junhwe and Donghyuk move to the living room, Junhwe lying down stretched out on the couch while Donghyuk lazily sits on the floor and leans against the couch.

Soon, everyone makes their way to the living room and Bobby picks out a movie for them.

It's another morning in iKON's dorm.


	17. closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuk is between dream and reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: spooning  
> double update! i got sick yesterday and couldnt do anything orz to make it up i updated with 2 new chaps today!  
> also this chap is really super REALLLLLLY short because ;_; i'm running out of stuff to write help

As Donghyuk falls asleep, hanging between dreamland and reality, he feels Junhwe slide in behind him, warm and homey and _comfortable_. He smells like the fresh floral scented soap they both use, and the fruity shampoo Donghyuk really likes. Even though he likes the smell, his hair disagrees with him and sheds badly whenever he uses that shampoo, so he loves it whenever Junhwe uses it.

Junhwe's hands wrap around his torso and his legs bend, following Donghyuk's, and then Junhwe just sighs contentedly, planting a kiss to the top of Donghyuk's head.

Before Donghyuk's mind completely shuts off and he drifts off to dreamland, Junhwe traces the words "I love you" on his arm, and Donghyuk smiles a little before falling asleep to Junhwe's soundless confession, written over and over on his arm.


	18. bae city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhwe & donghyuk ride the ferris wheel together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: doing something together  
> DOUBLE UPDATE! I SUCK AND FORGOT TO UPDATE YESTERDAY HAHAHA  
> ALSO kindaaaa inspired by the many times junhwe has shown his fear of heights

Junhwe has a death grip on Donghyuk's hand, and no matter how painful it is, Donghyuk can't say he's not amused by this. Honestly, Jinhwan had told them all about Junhwe's fear of heights, and Donghyuk has always wanted to experience scaring Junhwe by himself, so he immediately took the offer when their Showtime Days production team proposed the idea. "Going to an amusement park" isn't that bad (especially with a person as nice as Donghyuk, or so Junhwe thought), and Junhwe agreed to it as quickly as Donghyuk did, but he didn't know about Donghyuk's evil plans.

Now here they are, standing in line for the ferris wheel while Junhwe quietly schools his expression into a much more friendly one for the fans. He's trying his hardest not to push Donghyuk and run away from the line, because fuck, there are cameras and fans following them. He's pretty sure their fans won't take it as a joke even if Donghyuk will most likely just laugh it off or make fun of him until he dies.

The staff behind the camera is getting them to make stupid faces and keeps asking them questions so they'll talk, but Junhwe keeps stumbling over his words and Donghyuk ends up taking over for him on all the questions, so the staff gives up on that and takes pretty videos of them making strange faces.

They're close to the front of the line now and Junhwe is squeezing Donghyuk's hand as if his life depends on it. Donghyuk doesn't ask questions, but laughs it off as he hits Junhwe's shoulder lightly with a, "What, are you scared?"

"Am not!" Junhwe replies with a frown, but Donghyuk just laughs cutely before properly holding Junhwe's hand.

"Don't worry, I won't shake the cart or anything." Donghyuk winks, and Junhwe gasps.

"Kim Donghyuk!"


	19. can't turn my head away (from you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhwe and donghyuk attend bobby's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: in formal wear  
> DOUBLE UPDATE BECAUSE I SUCK AND FORGOT TO UPDATE YESTERDAY HAHAHAHA  
> here have some cute jundong

"Do I look okay?" Donghyuk turns around from the full body mirror in their bedroom to face Junhwe, who's focused on fixing his tie, eyebrows furrowed as he hunches over their vanity table to look at the mirror closely.

"You always look good, Dong."

Donghyuk pouts, before walking over to Junhwe and pulling his face towards him. Junhwe frowns, eyebrows still furrowed from focusing on trying to fix his tie, and Donghyuk ties his tie for him.

"You know, after all these years, I thought you'd have at least learned how to tie a tie." Donghyuk chuckles. "You're still the same idiot from high school."

"Hey, I'm not an idiot." Junhwe grumbles in protest, but lets Donghyuk fix the tie and smiles fondly at him.

He always looks good. Junhwe doesn't understand why he always asks for Junhwe's opinion because, in his eyes, Donghyuk always looks breathtaking. Flawless. Beautiful. Perfect.

Donghyuk huffs as he finishes fixing Junhwe's tie, and then blinks up at Junhwe with wide, questioning eyes. "So. Do I look good?"

"You don't have to ask me that, you know my answer already." Junhwe rolls his eyes. "You always look good, Dong."

"Aw, come on! Be honest! Black isn't my color, is it?" Donghyuk faces the mirror, pouting as he straightens his shirt, and Junhwe comes up behind him to pat his shoulders.

"Trust me, you look good in anything." Junhwe says before sliding over to their shoe rack. "You're probably gonna end up looking better than Bobby hyung at his own wedding."

Donghyuk snorts before sitting on their bed with a sigh. "You look really nice in a suit."

"Aw, thank you." Junhwe picks up two pairs of shoes before turning to look at Donghyuk, raising the two pairs up. "Which one?"

"The normal one." Donghyuk sighs. "You don't honestly think those boots would fit with a suit, right?"

"Aw, come on, it's called fashion, Dong." Junhwe rolls his eyes but moves to put the boots back to the rack. "Jiyong hyung wears it like that."

"Yes, and Jiyong hyung works for a fashion magazine. You're only an editor for Bobby hyung's cheesy webtoon, what do you know about fashion?"

"Um, I know plenty, thanks." Junhwe scoffs, feigning offence like he always does whenever they start bantering.

"Hah, keep thinking that." Donghyuk clicks his tongue. "We better go, or else we might be late."

"Who cares, he was late to _our_ wedding." Junhwe frowns.

"That doesn't mean we should be late for his, Junhwe." Donghyuk smiles fondly anyways, as he helps Junhwe up and looks over at the mirror one last time to fix his hair.

"You look good already." Junhwe sighs. "You said we were gonna be late."

Donghyuk laughs. "Okay. Let's go."


	20. down but not out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the remix. that's all i have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: dancing  
> beijing beijing is stuck in my head :( THE MORE I DO THIS THE LESS THEY MAKE SENSE HAHAHA

"Okay, let's do it from the top again."

Junhwe sighs. This is their 10th run through. It's 12 AM, he's dizzy, and he really just wants to crash into his comfortable bed and sleep.

"I want you guys to give it more power! Okay? Do it as if you're doing the real thing this time. I wanna see how it looks." Hanbin gives them a tired smile through the mirror, and Yunhyeong manages a loud clap to get everyone going again. Chanwoo is already having difficulty keeping up because he keeps yawning, and Donghyuk looks like he's about to pass out of exhaustion. Bobby and Jinhwan, meanwhile, looks just fine, if not a little sleepy.

"Remember, the performance is next week and we wanna make PSY hyung proud. Okay?" Hanbin plays the song from the start as everyone tiredly mumbles an "okay" back.

Practicing for their appearance at a Chinese show called The Remix is tiring and _hard_. In the midst of their busy concert schedules, they have to fly to China back and forth to record the show. On top of that, they have to practice for their performances _and_ their concerts. Junhwe feels drained and he thinks a break would do him well, but time isn't on his side.

"Junhwe, Chanwoo, give it more power!" Hanbin yells from his position, and Junhwe tries, he really does, but he feels like he might pass out any second now.

"Look alive!" Hanbin yells again, and Junhwe's so so _so_ exhausted, and he's seeing stars, but before he can pass out right there in the middle of the practice room, Donghyuk beats him to it.

\---

Junhwe's grateful for Donghyuk--if he hadn't passed out, who knows how many more rounds Hanbin would have asked them to do. Plus, Junhwe himself would have passed out in place of Donghyuk, so either way, practice was going to stop anyways.

But he's also worried, because Donghyuk has just _fainted_.

Junhwe can't do anything, though. He's too dizzy and he feels light, swaying when he tries to make his way towards Donghyuk. He sits there, on the floor, head in his hands, because wow. The room is still slightly spinning and his limbs feel weird and out of control.

He sighs, lies down and closes his eyes, trying to regulate his breath, tuning out the chaos before him.

\---

They all head home, and Bobby sets Donghyuk down on his bed. Junhwe bites his bottom lip as he comes closer and sits down on the edge of Donghyuk's bed, watches the careful rise and fall of Donghyuk's chest, and Bobby lets out a small, quiet laugh.

"What?" Junhwe looks up at Bobby.

"Nothing. I'll let Hanbin know to sleep on the couch. It's his fault Donghyuk passed out anyways. You guys need the rest."

Before Junhwe can protest, Bobby walks out and leaves, closes the door softly behind him, but Junhwe can still hear him talking to Hanbin and Jinhwan outside.

Junhwe looks over at Donghyuk and sighs. He looks peaceful like this, calm and not exhausted. Not like earlier. Sweating and pale and breathing heavily. And then he just falls over and--

"Mmh." Donghyuk's eyebrows furrow and Junhwe shushes him, pats his head awkwardly because it's Donghyuk, and he's not sure how to do skinship with him, not sure how to approach his same-aged friend in situations like this. Jinhwan hyung and Yunhyeong hyung and even Bobby hyung are better at handling this.

But Donghyuk had asked for Junhwe when he woke up in the van on their way home.

Donghyuk blinks awake, and Junhwe retracts his hand in surprise. His eyes narrow at Junhwe and Junhwe only blinks back at him, unsure.

"What..." Donghyuk whispers quietly. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Junhwe asks back, voice just as soft.

"Did I--did I faint at dance practice?"

"Yeah." Junhwe answers, and Donghyuk sighs.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I was gonna pass out too and everyone's already tired anyways." Junhwe nods. "Anyways, go back to sleep. You've been drifting in and out of consciousness since we went home. I'm surprised you don't remember waking up in the van."

"It felt like a dream." Donghyuk shrugs. "A really faraway dream. Gosh, my body hurts."

"That was quite the fall." Junhwe chuckles. "Sounded like it would hurt, so I'm not surprised."

It's quiet after that, Donghyuk sighing and adjusting his position under the blankets. Junhwe is about to get up when Donghyuk calls his name.

"Yeah?"

"Stay here. With me." Donghyuk pats the empty space on the bed next to him. "Just. Lay down."

"Okay."

Junhwe agrees, and lies down next to Donghyuk, body stiff as he pulls the blanket up to his chin and stares up at the bottom of his bunk. Donghyuk feels warm, but his fingers are cold when they wrap around Junhwe's arm.

"Relax." Donghyuk mumbles into Junhwe's shoulder, and Junhwe's body sags into the mattress, eyes slipping shut when Donghyuk throws a leg over him.

"Good night." Donghyuk whispers, when Junhwe's half asleep and relaxed.

Somehow, it reminds him of when they lost WIN. A painful memory, yet somehow Junhwe feels butterflies in his stomach and his heart beating faster whenever he recalls the memory of crying himself to sleep with Donghyuk, hugging each other under the blankets, just the two of them. And then Donghyuk had whispered "good night" and Junhwe couldn't reply because he was too choked up, too tired and sleepy, too busy in his own mind.

So he makes up for it this time.

"Good night, Donghyuk." Junhwe replies, an even quieter whisper as he falls asleep.

Tomorrow, he wishes they'll do this again. Minus the dance practice part.


	21. i want some cheese cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhwe tries to make a 4th anniversary surprise for his lovely boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ~~cooking~~ /baking  
> this is really just junhwe baking.  
> possibly my longest chapter yet? it's at 1046 words.  
> also fbwshewfbwehurf this is cute but i'm not really satisfied with the end :( lol but it's still cute anyways  
> 9 days to go :(

Baking is _not_ Junhwe's forte, but he wants to do something nice for their anniversary. He knows how much Donghyuk likes sweet things, but the older boy always avoids them, because he's afraid of gaining weight. Junhwe doesn't really care about Donghyuk's weight, so he's going to stuff Donghyuk full of food because he deserves it.

Right. Donghyuk's in an important meeting with a very important client for the day, so Junhwe's home alone. Donghyuk had promised to come home for dinner, though, so they can spend their 4th year anniversary at home together.

So here Junhwe is. In the kitchen. Trying to bake the greatest red velvet cake ever known to mankind because it's Donghyuk's favorite.

Jinhwan had outright laughed at him when he called to ask for a red velvet cake recipe so he can bake one for Donghyuk. He'd asked if Junhwe can even bake and if he needed any assistance, lest he burn the whole apartment building down.

"No, hyung, I can do it, okay? My sister bakes cakes all the time, I know how it's done." Junhwe grumbles.

"Alright, whatever." Jinhwan laughs. "I'll e-mail you the recipe and some YouTube videos."

"I don't need YouTube tutorials!" Junhwe huffs, but Jinhwan only laughs louder on the other end.

"I'm still sending them to you just in case. Check your e-mail in 10 minutes. Watch the oven and don't burn anything down, okay? Good luck, kiddo."

Junhwe frowns before thanking his hyung and hanging up, refreshing his e-mail impatiently. Once the e-mail comes in, he reads it and re-reads it and decides, Jinhwan hyung is right. He needs the YouTube tutorials.

But after watching that, too, he can't seem to understand anything and he's... Nervous. He wonders if the cake will even look great before anything. What if it tastes bad? What if he fails? He doesn't have a backup plan and Donghyuk's expecting something when he gets home. Getting take-out doesn't feel right, either, because it's not special, and it's supposed to be. Why? Because it's their 4th year anniversary, damn it!

Junhwe takes a deep breath, and exhales. It helps a bit, and he re-focuses on the recipe and instructions.

He can do this.

\---

He can't do this.

The color looks weird once he mixes in everything and gives the mix a red coloring. He bites his lips nervously and glances at his iPad again, opened to the instructions page as he pours his mix in the cake mold.

He pops it in the oven and hopes for the best.

\---

It turns out... Okay. Ish. Kinda okay. Passable, but not commendable. The bottom is burnt and it was a pain getting the cake out if its mold (because he neglected to read the part that says to wait until it cools down before taking it out, in his rush of getting things done before Donghyuk gets back) and his cream cheese icing turns out too runny, he has a hard time getting it to cover the sides. And the chocolate he's using to write a message on top of the cake isn't squeezing out of the piping bag properly, but whatever, right? At least the message's readable. It's important.

He also may or may not have cut the cake slanted, but the icing will cover it anyways. And the cream cheese filling between it may be too much, but Donghyuk likes cream cheese.

The worst part is Junhwe can't even taste it so he doesn't know if it's good or not. The only way he'll find out is when Donghyuk gets home later and they cut the cake together.

Ah, shit. Junhwe's really fucking nervous.

\---

"I'm home! I bought some Japanese food and I also bought that bubble tea you like! I also got us--oh. Hey." Donghyuk walks into the kitchen surprised to see Junhwe standing there with an apron, cleaning the kitchen counters.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in." Junhwe looks up. "Welcome home."

"Yeah... Did you make something? It smells really sweet in here." Donghyuk sniffs, taking a whiff of the air in the kitchen, and scrunches his nose.

"Huh? Yeah, kind of. What were you saying earlier? What did you get us?" Junhwe walks closer to Donghyuk and pecks his lips softly. Donghyuk smiles.

"Heh. It's our 4th year anniversary. I bought Japanese food, bubble tea, and ice cream. I also got you a present."

Ah, present.

"Thank you, babe." Junhwe grins stupidly, leaning down to steal a kiss, and suddenly Donghyuk pulls away.

"You were making something and I can taste it on your lips. Cream cheese?"

Yeah. Surprise is out.

Junhwe sighs. "Dang. I thought I'd just wait after dinner, but... I'll show you now?"

"Nah, it's fine. It's dessert, right? We can have it after dinner."

"Mkay." Junhwe nods. "I'll set the plates down, then."

\---

"Dessert time!" Donghyuk announces once they've finished their sushi and udon, and Junhwe grins nervously.

"Alright. I hope you like it." Junhwe takes out the cake from the fridge and places it in the middle of the dining table.

"You know, I--I know it's not perfect because I made it myself, and it'll probably taste bad because I made it, so I don't know, you probably won't like it. The icing's too runny and the cake's kind of burnt but I really tried my best? I mean, you like red velvet cake so I--"

"Junhwe, you--" Donghyuk chokes up. "Yes! Yes, of course! I don't care how the cake tastes but yes!"

"You--yes?" Junhwe's eyes widen in surprise.

"Yes!" Donghyuk hugs him. "Of course I'll marry you, you dumbass! What the fuck, I was gonna propose to you first! I got a ring for us and all--it was gonna be my present to you and--"

"You... Eh?" Junhwe blinks.

"Ah fuck it! I'll just do it anyways!" Donghyuk laughs, tears streaming down his cheeks, but he still looks pretty as he magically takes out a ring from his back pocket. Junhwe can't even afford a ring because who is he kidding, he's a failed webtoon writer, and Donghyuk has a Real Job in a Reputable Multi-National Company. He feels... Shitty.

"Goo Junhwe, marry me?"

Junhwe tears up.

"Yeah. Yeah, fuck."

He'll get Donghyuk a ring one day.


	22. cheer up baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i wouldn't split-screen with anyone but you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: in battle, side by side  
> tbh idk what games are hot nowadays #old_af  
> i haven't owned a console game since i was 15. i don't know what hot fps games there are out there lmao

"One more time! Just one more time!" Junhwe whines. "Please please please!"

Donghyuk rolls his eyes. "Fine. But if we lose again it's your fault."

"It's because we're split-screening right now!" Junhwe frowns, as if it would explain why Junhwe keeps making their team lose. Donghyuk snorts before starting up the game again. "You know I _hate_ split-screening in FPS games the most."

"I swear to God, if we lose one more time..."

"We won't!"

"You've been saying that for the past 5 rounds, Junhwe." Donghyuk gives him an exasperated look, and Junhwe huffs.

"We won't."

\---

Another 5 rounds later, and they still haven't won.

"Let's just stop." Donghyuk stretches his back, leaning back against the wall, while Junhwe frowns.

Junhwe sighs, leaning back as well. "Fine. I need a break."

"You really suck when you're split-screening with someone else." Donghyuk snorts.

"You can't see shit, okay?! I mean, look at this!" Junhwe leans forward and points at the TV. "What is this shit?!"

Donghyuk rolls his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Split-screening privileges revoked." Junhwe huffs angrily. "I'm done."

"Oh, come on!" Donghyuk laughs, standing up to catch Junhwe before he can walk out of the room. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad!"

"You're hurting my pride! You know you're the only person I don't mind doing this with."

Donghyuk giggles before hugging Junhwe and pulling him back to the bed. "I know, I know. Come on, we can play something else."


	23. it's all in your hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhwe doesn't like that donghyuk is going to work at a strip club, even though he's only a bartender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: arguing  
> ahhh.... well..... this doesnt make a lot of sense but i... didnt know what to write lol

"I don't like this." Junhwe sighs. "I don't like you working in a strip club."

"But I'm a bartender. I work in clubs and pubs and whatever type of place has a bar."

"Donghyuk, I just..." Junhwe bites his lips. "I don't know about this."

"You met me because I was a bartender."

"Yeah, but, I just... I don't like this! Don't take the job!"

"Why?" Donghyuk raises an eyebrow, genuinely curious as to why Junhwe is raising his voice and being unreasonably angry. It's not like they're married. They just started dating.

"Because there's drunk people and it's--just don't! Just please, please don't."

"Junhwe, this is my profession." Donghyuk deadpans, and Junhwe crosses his arms, shifting around nervously.

"Dong, I--"

"I don't like you controlling me. I'm not asking for permission. I'm letting you know. It doesn't matter if you agree or not, Junhwe, I'm taking this job." Donghyuk grunts, getting angrier by the second. "If you want someone you can control then maybe you shouldn't date me."

"Come on, Kim Donghyuk! Will you just listen to me?!"

"You're being a jerk."

"Just--" Junhwe grabs Donghyuk's shoulders and shakes him lightly. "You can still work as a bartender but just not at a strip club! Find work somewhere else, you know?"

"Yeah? What makes you think finding a job is that easy?" Donghyuk snorts, looking at Junhwe with judging eyes and Junhwe doesn't want to see that look ever again. "Right, because you have everything handed to you. Of course you never had to feel what it's like to hunt for jobs, you fucking own a company. You just want to control me! We're not a serious thing, you can't tell me what to do!"

Something in Junhwe snaps.

"Then fine. Leave. Don't come crawling back to me when you've run out of money. Get out."

"Like I ever asked you for money." Donghyuk makes a move to grab his phone but Junhwe blocks him.

"Just get the hell out of here!"

"Let me get my phone." Donghyuk stares up at Junhwe with a deep frown and Junhwe steps aside.

"Whatever." Junhwe slumps down on the couch, defeated.

He watches Donghyuk slam the front door shut.


	24. baby steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of day 23.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: making up afterwards  
> DOUBLE UPDATE! i had to return my laptop yesterday :(( so i couldn't update :(

Junhwe doesn't understand.

When he wakes up on the couch the next morning, his neck feels sore and he can see Donghyuk is packing his clothes into a bag, sitting by the hamper, placed by the TV. He's reminded of last night's events and guilt washes over him.

He had let his past take over and now...

"Hey." He calls out to Donghyuk softly, but Donghyuk doesn't even glance his way. He shoves a sweater violently into his backpack.

"Donghyuk..."

"You wanted me out." Donghyuk says. "I wanted to leave before you woke up, but."

Junhwe sits up carefully and stretches. "I... Will you listen to me?"

"No, Junhwe. I'm taking that job. I don't care what you say. We're not even that serious, who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" Donghyuk snaps, looking at Junhwe angrily before shoving a pair of shorts in his bag. It's Junhwe's, but Junhwe doesn't say anything.

He looks down.

It's quiet, until Donghyuk zips his backpack and carries it. "I won't bother you again."

"Donghyuk." Junhwe sighs. "I'm sorry."

Donghyuk doesn't say anything, putting on his shoes by the doorway. Junhwe bites his lips nervously.

"I'm sorry, this is stupid." Junhwe only barely notices that he's trembling. From what, he's not sure. He's scared, upset, angry at himself. He feels something strongly, but he's not sure what. "I'm sorry, don't go."

Donghyuk stops tying his shoelaces to look up, expecting Junhwe to just act all sad and look pitiful, like he always does after every argument, but then Junhwe is curled up on the couch and _shaking_. Like he's crying.

He might be crying, Donghyuk's not sure.

Sure, they haven't dated for long. They've only been together for barely a year. Donghyuk always convinces himself it's not a serious thing, but then it lasted more than 3 months, and he's _scared_. He convinces himself Junhwe just wants to order him around and have sex with him, so everytime he "asks" for Junhwe's opinion on something, whenever Junhwe didn't agree he just went for it. Sometimes Junhwe's right, and it's not a good feeling because he feels stupid. Sometimes Junhwe's wrong, too, and it makes him feel good. Satisfied. He likes proving Junhwe wrong. That, or he just wants to convince himself that Junhwe really just wanted to control his life.

And besides, Junhwe's too different. He's filthy rich, even if he stays humble. Donghyuk is dirt poor. Sometimes he wonders if Junhwe feels like Donghyuk just wants his money. Donghyuk keeps bringing up the money issue, and it offends Junhwe, he can tell, but Junhwe will just look bothered, shrug it off and forget about it.

Which is why he was surprised Junhwe brought it up last night.

Junhwe was genuinely angry and offended last night, he knows. Donghyuk had brought up _everything_. The controlling thing, the money thing. He knew Junhwe hated that. Junhwe always tells him it's not about that, but he has a hard time believing it. And maybe, just maybe, Donghyuk had triggered that reaction.

"Sorry." Junhwe mumbles between small sniffles, and Donghyuk's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Junhwe rarely ever apologizes. "Sorry, you're not... Serious about us. I should've--"

Donghyuk looks on, untying his shoelaces. He wants to come closer, but that would just be falling under Junhwe's control.

"Should've known. Sorry." Junhwe lets out a long exhale, shaky as he shudders, fists clenching at his trousers. "It's all my fault, I should've known you'd leave, too."

Donghyuk doesn't know what to do. He's stuck. He knows he cares for Junhwe. He wants to stay. He really does, but Junhwe's begging him and he--

Donghyuk hesitates before taking off his shoes and throwing all caution to the wind. He's gonna take this slow with Junhwe.

"Junhwe..." Donghyuk comes closer.

"Shouldn't have--" Junhwe curls up even more. "Should've known. I'm an idiot."

"You're not, I--"

"I lose everyone I love and I just--what's _wrong_ with me?!" Junhwe almost yells, body shaking, and then Donghyuk's warm palm is rubbing calming circles on his back.

"I'm sorry, too." Donghyuk whispers. "I still want to take the job... But I need to know why you don't want me doing it."

"Hate it." Junhwe mumbles. "He--he met someone else, there. He left."

"Who did?"

"Bobby hyung. He--he worked at the strip club. A waiter, he--" Junhwe chokes up. "Met one of the performers there and fell in love with him, and he left, and I don't--"

Everything clicks into place.

"Don't wanna lose... You." Junhwe sniffles, wiping his tears with his sleeves, face still buried in his hands. "But you--"

Donghyuk bites his lips, and taps Junhwe's back softly, looking away. He'd been so caught up in his own fears, his own past, he didn't think Junhwe would have one, too. A reason why he always wants a word about whatever Donghyuk does. Why he always tries to please Donghyuk, but protects him excessively.

He's scared. Just as scared as Donghyuk is.

They have issues they need to work on, but Donghyuk's willing to try it one more time and take it slow. He'd let his emotions and his past take over him when Junhwe had said something about his job, but he wants to work on them. With Junhwe.

There's lots of things they have yet to know about each other. But for now, Donghyuk's not going anywhere.

They'll take baby steps.


	25. eyes, nose, lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone's tired of 97 line's shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: gazing into each other's eyes  
> DOUBLE UPDATE! i had to return my laptop yesterday :(( so i couldn't update :(  
> ALSO this makes no sense i apologize

Junhwe and Donghyuk aren't that close. They're not as close as Junhwe is with Jinhwan, or as Donghyuk is with Bobby or Yunhyeong, but they're not that awkward as Junhwe is with Bobby.

They've been arguing a lot lately, though. Jinhwan has run out of energy and words to say to them, Bobby is tired of holding them both back, Yunhyeong is exasperated after so many attempts of keeping them away and civil towards each other, and Hanbin is exhausted of having to deal with it every fucking time. Chanwoo is still terrified whenever it happens, still surprised when Donghyuk suddenly slams a door shut and walks away with angry tears, and still jumps whenever Junhwe shoves Donghyuk or starts cursing at him.

They're not sure why this is happening. They were just fine before this, but lately something in them always snaps so easily when seeing the other.

"This will _not_ happen for another day!" Hanbin frowns, looking at the two sternly after he stopped their argument. "I'm sick and tired. I've had it up to _here_ with both of you guys' shit!"

Hanbin holds up his hand higher than his head, expecting Junhwe to make a mean comment, but he stays quiet, arms crossed and eyes looking at the ground. Donghyuk also stays quiet, looking away guiltily.

"Just--" Hanbin grabs their chins and forces them to look at each other. "Look at each other, God damn it! Look into each other's eyes for like, 30 seconds, and tell me what makes you so damn angry."

They don't fight it. They don't fight Hanbin's hands nor do they look away when Hanbin lets go. They stare, and stare, and stare.

"Every single fucking time, you always _have_ something to say about the other. And then you fight and argue and I can't have this! You're exhausting us. You're scaring the maknae, too."

Donghyuk sighs, defeated, looking down, but Junhwe continues to stare at him.

"So just tell me, what the hell is it that's got you both on edge." Hanbin groans, anger barely concealed. It's quiet when Donghyuk looks back up at Junhwe, and then they just... Stare. Perhaps more like gazing, but then it creeps Hanbin out that they're not saying anything.

"Say something." Hanbin's voice goes quiet when they only stare at each other. "Guys? You're freaking me out a little."

All of a sudden, Junhwe leans forward and Hanbin reaches out to try and pull him back, thinking he wants to attack Donghyuk, but Junhwe just pecks Donghyuk's cheek softly. Donghyuk closes his eyes and sighs.

"I'm sorry." Junhwe mumbles.

"I'm sorry, too." Donghyuk whispers back.

Hanbin is more than freaked out.


	26. flowers must be blooming in my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhwe and donghyuk's wedding day, basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: getting married  
> how to write a wedding

"God damn it! Why is the cake not here yet?!" Donghyuk looks around in a panic, while Jinhwan sighs, sitting down peacefully and tugging at Donghyuk's sleeves.

"Just relax, it's not 6 PM yet, the cake isn't supposed to be here for another half an hour." Jinhwan closes his eyes, leaning back against the couch in Donghyuk's dressing room.

"Hyung!" Donghyuk whines. "What if the cake is late?"

"Then the guys and I will take care of it! Just relax, sit down, have some tea, and don't worry. This is your wedding day. Don't be too stressed out."

Donghyuk sits down, sighing. His leg is bouncing up and down restlessly, and Jinhwan rolls his eyes at his younger friend.

"Trust me, Donghyuk, everything will go even smoother if you just relax and not think about this."

"But I just want it to be perfect, hyung." Donghyuk pouts. "I don't wanna mess this up."

"You're not gonna mess it up! Everything's perfect, trust me. At the end of the day, you're marrying Junhwe, and isn't that what matters the most?" Jinhwan pats Donghyuk's back with a warm, proud father smile, and Donghyuk nervously smiles back.

"I know. I just have butterflies in my stomach and my heart's beating so fast, I--"

"Relax." Jinhwan smiles reassuringly. "It'll all be fine."

Chanwoo snickes from across them. "Will it? I thought the florist said they'll drop off the flowers at--"

"At 6 PM, which is still another half an hour." Jinhwan frowns. "Don't make Donghyuk worry."

Chanwoo just giggles.

\---

"Junhwe stop it." Hanbin rolls his eyes while Yunhyeong snickers from his side.

"Stop what?" Junhwe whips around to glare at Hanbin.

"Pacing around like that. Sit down."

"I'm not pacing around!" Junhwe crosses his arms, a frown on his face.

"Don't frown." Yunhyeong laughs. "It's your wedding day! Are you not happy to marry Donghyuk?"

Junhwe kicks in Yunhyeong's general direction before stomping over to the couch in his dressing room, sitting down with a frown and refusing to look at Yunhyeong and Hanbin.

"Hey." Jinhwan peeks his head through the door.

Junhwe glances up with a grumble while Yunhyeong and Hanbin greet him back. Jinhwan sighs before coming towards Junhwe.

"Your Donghyuk won't stop worrying about everything and I want you to shut him up because he's giving me a headache." Jinhwan says with a frown. "And it doesn't help that Chanwoo's being a total dick and freaking him out even more."

Junhwe sighs. "He's been like this the past week. I can't believe Chanwoo is still fueling his worries."

"Shut him up, or else I can't do my job to make sure everything goes smoothly and nothing's late." Jinhwan rubs his temples. "Just go see him for a bit and calm him down."

\---

"What are you so damn worried about this time?" Junhwe opens the door to find Donghyuk chewing on his pencil, looking over some list. "Sit down, babe."

"I can't! Okay? Chanwoo keeps telling me--"

"Just ignore that kid." Junhwe rolls his eyes. "He's not even here."

"He went to look for something." Donghyuk shrugs, and then sighs loudly. "Oh God."

"Relax, babe." Junhwe whispers before hugging him from the back. "Everything's gonna be great because you planned it. Just enjoy our wedding, okay?"

Donghyuk smiles, and Junhwe kisses the top of his head.

\---

Everything's fine. Nothing arrived late (except for Bobby, obviously) and the evening looks lovely.

Junhwe looks stunning in his black tuxedo and he's all charming smiles. The cake isn't late and the flowers are perfect. Junhwe picks one from the pot of flowers near the buffet to put on Donghyuk's ear, and they dance to Hanbin's weird trap remixes, but it's okay. Because as long as they're dancing with each other, the songs don't matter.

There's the delicious catering food, but Donghyuk is really only interested in Yunhyeong's caramel pudding that he had made specially for them. Junhwe just wants to go back to the hotel and sleep or have some junk food.

Everything's perfect and they couldn't have asked for more.

After everything's done, the fatigue starts to settle in and both of them just wants to pass out and sleep for a week.

Really, when they get shoved in the car heading towards the hotel they're staying at, Junhwe goes out like a light and Donghyuk leans against Junhwe, falling asleep to the sounds of traffic and radio.

But today was a good day.


	27. popcorn-like flower petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhwe's birthday is filled with ~~friends~~ family (aka everyone acts like drunk uncles).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: on one of their birthdays  
> it's bed time  
> i need to sleep  
> :") 3 days left RIP

"Happy birthday!" Donghyuk shakes Junhwe's body, as Junhwe groans and rolls over to bury his face in the blankets. "Wake up, birthday boy!"

"Ugh, 5 more minutes." Junhwe croaks out, voice muffled by the blankets. Donghyuk giggles, poking Junhwe's body all over, and then jumps on the bed. Junhwe lets out a sad whine before pulling the blankets down.

"What?"

"Happy birthday, you idiot!" Donghyuk leans down to kiss his lips. "I made you breakfast. And I got you a present."

Junhwe nods. "But just 5 more minutes."

"Aww, come on, the guys will be here in an hour so you need to get up, eat breakfast, and shower!"

Junhwe frowns. It's never a good idea when the guys come over for someone's birthday.

\---

The day goes by uneventfully (or so he'd say, but he still thinks it's cute and sweet that they all came over) for Junhwe. Bobby and Chanwoo won't stop playing his PlayStation and Yunhyeong and Jinhwan endlessly feed him food. Hanbin floats around between all of them but mostly bugs Bobby and makes him lose in all the games. Donghyuk just finds the day fun.

Junhwe is drained and by the time dinner rolls over, Hanbin and Bobby magically produce cans upon cans of beer, and force Junhwe to drink the night away with them, much to Donghyuk's chagrin.

A drunk Junhwe is a mix of sleepy, grumpy, but hilariously honest. Tonight, he decides to profess his love to Donghyuk.

"I don't know," Junhwe mumbles, then hiccups. From beside him, Yunhyeong giggles, petting a sleeping Chanwoo's head. "I just reaaaalllyyy love Dongdongie."

Donghyuk rolls his eyes but stays quiet behind the kitchen door to listen.

"Why?" Bobby, who doesn't look drunk at all despite 2 bottles of soju, presses on. "Why do you love him so much? Convince me you're in love with him."

"Shut up!" Junhwe huffs and frowns, but looks like he's thinking anyways. "He's cute and pretty, his hair is soooo soft, and I really like it when he rubs my back after a long day, and I reaaaally really like it when--when he kisses my lips because his are soft and I love him! So much!"

Donghyuk smiles at that, and Hanbin lets out a loud laugh at Junhwe's cute mumbles.

"And?" Hanbin presses on.

"He's really annoying sometimes but if he's not here, I'd probably be dead. He wakes me up to go to work and he tells me he loves me every morning even if I don't tell him that, and he's always at home cooking when I come home and I hate it when he's angry at me!"

"Why?" Jinhwan smiles softly at Junhwe, looking a little bit concerned but also amused by him.

"Because he doesn't cook for me and doesn't tell me he loves me and doesn't wake me up--and he doesn't talk to me or touch me or kiss me and I don't like it! Sometimes I wish I can stop making him angry so often." There's an irresistably adorable pout on Junhwe, and Donghyuk wants to go in the kitchen, pinch his cheeks and pull him to bed.

"You really love him, huh?" Jinhwan's soft voice cuts through the silence and Junhwe hums sleepily.

"Hmm, he's warm. I wanna squish him." Junhwe yawns, and Donghyuk comes in the kitchen.

"Who do you wanna squish? Come on, let's go to bed, you're obviously already too sleepy. The hyungs probably already wanna crash on the couch." Donghyuk smiles and pulls Junhwe up, who hugs him in return and presses his face to the top of Donghyuk's head.

"Wanna squish you. Love you so much," He mumbles. "Thanks for the birthday party."

"I know, baby, I love you too. Alright, that's it birthday boy, time for bed."


	28. windy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhwe hates amusement parks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: doing something ridiculous  
> it's not ridiculous, but they go to one of those crooked houses at the amusement park. junhwe wants to throw up. donghyuk wants to get out asap so junhwe doesn't throw up all over the place.

Junhwe almost falls over and stumbles, if it wasn't for Donghyuk holding him back by his sweater.

"Are you okay?" Donghyuk asks, and Junhwe stands there, holds his head for a while, before sitting down on the floor against the wall.

"Junhwe, get up, people are gonna pass through."

"I can't--" Junhwe looks pale and sickly, even though he was fine just a few minutes earlier. "I feel like throwing up."

Donghyuk forcefully pulls him up by the shoulders, and then slowly pushes him in front. "I'm right behind you, it's fine, you're not gonna throw up."

"I feel dizzy." Junhwe is holding on tightly to the railings on his side while Donghyuk holds him cautiously from the back.

"It's fine, you're fine." Donghyuk tries to convince him.

"I'm not fine." Junhwe bites his lips. "I feel nauseous."

"Okay, that's okay, we can take it slow."

"I wanna sit down." Junhwe's eyes are teary and he looks sad. Donghyuk wants to get him out as soon as possible but he'll throw up if they go too fast.

"No, let's go out first, okay?"

Donghyuk pushes softly until Junhwe moves along the railing, and slightly regrets his decision of bringing Junhwe to the amusement park.

\---

Once they're out, the Showtime Days production crew are waiting, and Junhwe staggers over to the side with a pale, pained face. Donghyuk laughs, as if finding Junhwe's reaction funny, just for the camera, and then pats Junhwe's back.

"Do you need to throw up?" He whispers close enough so only Junhwe can hear, and Junhwe shakes his head.

"I just need to sit..."

"Okay, let's sit then. Let's sit down and let's get you a drink, okay?" Donghyuk leads him by the hand and goes to a nearby bench, sitting Junhwe down. The crew follows them and he tells them Junhwe feels sick after the ride.

They go away after a while, going off to shoot Bobby and Chanwoo who are also somewhere in the amusement park, and Donghyuk buys Junhwe a drink.

"Can we get cotton candy?" Junhwe asks when he sees a kid pass by with a colorful cotton candy in her hands. "Donghyuk-ah, I want cotton candy!"

Donghyuk giggles, and then pats Junhwe's head softly. "Sure we can."


	29. i don't wanna be just friends anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhwe is being an idiot, like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: doing something sweet  
> HUHU TOMORROW IS THE LAST DAY!  
> this chapter is one of my favs out of the whole series because it's just so cute and fluffy :( i loved writing it! and hopefully you'll enjoy reading this too :3

"This is stupid." Junhwe hisses, whispering behind his comic book. Donghyuk rolls his eyes from beside him, diligently writing down on his notes.

"It's not stupid." Donghyuk whispers back. "Shut up and don't disturb me."

"Why did I even agree to come here with you?" Junhwe grumbles, putting his book down and resting his head on the table. He pouts and Donghyuk glances over briefly before continuing his studying.

"You insisted." Donghyuk answers, and Junhwe sighs. He's bored out of his mind and his stupid, dumb boyfriend is ignoring him in favor of reading something for his Gender Studies class.

Okay, he's not exactly stupid or dumb (reading about gender politics and taking lectures and seminars all in English requires some type of special skill) but Junhwe is bored and Donghyuk isn't paying attention to him, too busy writing.

Gosh, this sucks.

"Donghyukie~" Junhwe whines, and Donghyuk sighs, looking over at Junhwe with an exasperated look, before shoving another pile of books in front of his face.

"If you don't shut the fuck up, Goo Junhwe, I swear to God--" He attempts to look threatening, a clenched fist in front of Junhwe's face, before putting earbuds in and playing music.

Junhwe frowns, pushing the books aside so he can at least look at Donghyuk and maybe, quietly admire him. (No, Junhwe would never admit that he thinks Donghyuk looks unfairly cute and sexy when he's focused like this. He prefers that thought stay deep in his heart, where his other feelings towards his best friend is buried).

If he isn't so stupidly in love, he would've left 2 hours ago when Donghyuk oh-so-kindly offered him to go study together at the library. There are much better things Junhwe could be doing. His own homework, for example, or maybe watch a movie. It's late and he didn't get much sleep last night, so sleep also sounds good.

Sleep. Ah, maybe he can just sleep.

\---

When he wakes up, Donghyuk is also asleep, facing him. His cheeks are squished against the table and he looks less than attractive with drool all over his lips, but Junhwe smiles and sits up. Damn, if that isn't the cutest look ever. If only he could wake up to this view every morning...

He stretches and leans back, watches the steady rise and fall of Donghyuk's back, and then Junhwe picks up his sweater, abandoned on the corner of the table. He drapes it over Donghyuk and quietly, very, _very_ quietly, touches Donghyuk's hair. And okay, to be fair, it felt really soft and that's why he's running his fingers through them and--

Shit. Donghyuk's awake.

"Hmm?" Donghyuk lets out a cute, confused, sleepy mumble and Junhwe _squeals_ embarrassingly.

"Junhwe?" Donghyuk wipes his mouth, face red. He sits up and Junhwe's sweater falls.

"Yeah, um, it's getting late." Junhwe looks at his right wrist--shit, he didn't wear a watch--and then grabs his phone quickly in an attempt to save himself. "I should--we should go?"

Why did that sound like a question, fuck.

"Yeah, we should..." Donghyuk picks up the sweater and hands it back to Junhwe. "Thank you?"

"You looked cold. So." Idiot.

"Yeah... Thanks."

Fuck. Thank God he didn't mention the hair thing--because he _definitely_ noticed that.

Junhwe wants to bury himself in a hole for the next 100 years.

\---

It's not that awkward the next time they see each other. They play games at Junhwe, Jinhwan, and Yunhyeong's place, and Jinhwan nags at them to stop bickering like usual, so everything's fine and dandy.

Except for the part where Donghyuk falls asleep on Junhwe's lap.

It takes all of Junhwe's power not to start touching Donghyuk's hair and just softly brush them or something. Jinhwan and Yunhyeong are still glued to the screen, eating popcorn and quietly discussing the movie, and Junhwe needs to find something to do with his hands without disturbing Donghyuk.

It's pain.

Donghyuk lets out these cute, soft mumbles once in a while and--Junhwe wants to die. It's so _cute_.

It's only later when Yunhyeong and Jinhwan have returned to their rooms that Junhwe starts running his fingers through Donghyuk's hair again. He tells himself no, this isn't creepy, totally bros being nice to another bro, but he knows he's fucked.

He falls asleep and when he wakes up, Donghyuk is nowhere to be seen. He feels a little sad and empty, but swears the feeling of Donghyuk's hair still lingers between his fingers.

\---

Donghyuk confronts him about it the next day.

"Junhwe, do you have something to say to me?" Donghyuk barges in through his bedroom door and Junhwe takes out his earbuds.

"What?"

"Do you have something to say to me?" Donghyuk repeats, eyebrows raised, but Junhwe hasn't caught on.

"Uhh... Did I do something?" Junhwe's eyebrows furrow in thought as he stares in space, trying to remember what could he have possibly done to piss Donghyuk off.

"Just--do you love me, Junhwe?" Donghyuk suddenly asks, and Junhwe looks up in surprise.

"I... What is this about?"

"Just answer yes or no--do you love me?"

Junhwe blinks in confusion. Yes, but... Is he really gonna confess now?

Might as well, right?

"Yeah... I guess." Junhwe rubs the back of his neck. Donghyuk gives him this look that says "elaborate" and Junhwe gulps before adding, "In the way that I kinda... Wanna be more than just friends?"

"You're a fucking idiot." Donghyuk leans down to kiss Junhwe, who's sitting on his chair, and Junhwe's eyes widen in surprise before he kisses back.

"My idiot." Donghyuk grins when he pulls away.

He looks so pretty. Junhwe can't help but smile back at him.


	30. loverboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhwe and donghyuk does something hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: doing something hot

"Junhwe, stop it, it hurts!"

"Yeah, okay. Sorry. Sorry, I won't push."

"Just go slow, we're not in a rush."

"Yeah, we can take it slow. Good?"

"Okay. I'm good."

"Okay. Good?"

"Good."

"Hmm. Do you need me to--"

"Jun, can you--"

"Yeah. Hold on."

"Fuck yeah. There. Right--there! Junhwe--"

"Aren't you enjoying this too much?"

"Shut up. Keep doing that."

"This better?"

"Hmm. Yeah, fuck. You're so good at this."

"I know."

"God, yeah. Feels good. Go lower."

"Here?"

"Yeah. Now shut the fuck up and go harder."

"Am I not hurting you?"

"I know my limits--harder!"

"Okay well, just tell me if it hurts?"

"Aww, you're so sweet. Of course."

"Shut up, Dong. You better pay me for this."

"You're my boyfriend, why should I pay you to give me a massage?"

"Because my hands and my time are expensive. But you're cute so it's free this time."

"Aww, that's so sweet. I love you."

"If I didn't love you I wouldn't do this for free, you know."

"I know that. Now shut up and work."

"Asshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought they would do smth hot? fuck you i cant write smut  
> YAY! today marks the end of You're a Melody! 30 days of Junhwe x Donghyuk! idk what to say... just thank you so much to everyone who has read this, left kudos and/or comments, bookmarked this story, shared this, translated this??? (HONESTLY IT'S A FIRST I AM FLATTERED) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU  
> like honestly 30 days felt so short and i cant believe a month has passed since i first posted the first chapter... i can't say i loved all the stuff i have written the past 30 days. there were some that i felt reluctant about posting. there were some prompts that really got me going, too.  
> gah i can't believe my baby's finished. thank you so much once again to you! if you stuck with me through until the very end--thank you! <3  
> until i post again--see you!

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://chanwooya.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chanum0n)


End file.
